Sugar Baby
by TheRealHoldim
Summary: I planned never to write FanFiction, and disliked stories where the main characters had a child. It seemed only natural then that my first ever FanFic deals with the joys and difficulties faced by Sweedy when Candy becomes pregnant. Rated T for references to sexual and violent situations (as expected regarding a story about parenthood and Sweedy). Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Baby**

**A/N: I do not own the majority of the characters, as they either belong to DC or StarKid.**

**This story takes place about five years after THAT vat of boiling hot chocolate incident. Of course Sweet Tooth didn't die!**

**I told myself I would never write fanfiction, and I've always avoided and hated stories where the main characters have a child. It's so...so...embarrassing, OOC, wrong...So when, with the help of Xenovia77 I came up with this story, I was split like Two-Face. On one side, the stable me, found the story disgusting, and was betraying my beloved characters and all that I stood for. The other part of me, the crazy fangirl, was excited at this prospect...and well, she won.**

Chapter 1:

"Hang on, I won't be a minute."

As the loud knocking disturbed the silence, Poison Ivy quickly murmured soothingly to the plant in her hands before placing it on the table, and walking to answer the door. She was unsurprised with who stood sobbing behind it, and invited them inside.

"It seems now you _leaf_ him every other week. Some _thyme_ you'll realise you're too good for him."

Ivy smiled at Candy, but she didn't even seem to acknowledge the jokes made for her benefit. Personally, Ivy thought that the puns were quite demeaning, and only made them to cheer up her friend. The least she could do was fake a small laugh, like whenever her "SweeTart" made a lame gag, but she continued to bawl relentlessly.

With a sigh, Ivy started to inspect her comrade's body, looking for any bruises and injuries. She checked her arms and back, but found nothing that would throw light on the source of Candy's distress. Usually she would be tending wounds right now, trying to communicate to her acquaintance the reality of her relationship.

_"He's just like a sweet. Sure, he's sugar coated on the outside; I mean even I was drawn to him, but he's sour at the core. He's rotten, Candy, and he's corroding you too. Look at what he's done to you…I mean really look. It ain't pretty."_

This usually didn't work. Well, it _never_ worked, but Ivy hadn't given up hope.

Just as she was about to finish her uneventful damage report, Ivy reached out to touch Candy's stomach. She instantly flinched away, becoming silent as she looked up from her hands cradling her face.

"Candy…are you okay?"

Ivy stepped towards her, and led her over to the sofa. Her friend started to cry again, and Ivy held her as she shook.

"I-I didn't know what to-to do, R-r-red. I c-c-an't tell him. N-not this."

As Candy started to calm down, Ivy felt relieved. Last time she was like this, she had accidentally dyed Sweet Tooth's suit orange. This was nothing to worry about…or so she had thought.

"What's upset your tummy?"

It felt kind of childish, but sometimes it was easier to speak to Candy this way. She acted like a kid, after all. Candy bit her lip as she looked at her friend. Ivy felt uncomfortable as she saw her eyes, and deciphered the emotions within their depths. She was scared. Not the familiar fear that came with living alongside an abusive maniac, but something different. Something…bigger.

"Promise not to tell ST? I…I can't let him know. I don't know what he would do. He might kill me if-"

Candy cut short and hastily turned away again.

"Go on. It can't be that bad. Even if it is, I'll protect you. You trust me, don't you?"

Ivy used her voice especially saved for the weakest of her plant gallery. It worked a treat on Candy.

"You see Red, I'm…I'm..."

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"…I'm pregnant."

Ivy's first reaction was relief. Was this all Candy was worried about? But then she started to comprehend what her friend had just said.

"You what?"

"I'm preg-"

"No, I heard what you said, it's just…well…"

Ivy's faced scrunched up in disgust.

"He's _inside_ you."

_Hm…that sounded bad in my head, but a lot worse out loud._

Candy slightly blushed, but the terror in her features was still there.

"What do I do? I can't tell him, can I? What if he doesn't want it? What if he doesn't want _me_?"

"Well, Candy, as much as I loathe the air that he breathes, he has a right to know."

Her friend looked into Ivy's eyes.

"Really? I should just tell him? '_Hi, SweeTart, you're going to be a Daddy!_'?"

"Pretty much. I would refrain from being too excited regarding his possible fatherhood, though. You _do_ know who you're talking about, right?"

But Candy was ignoring her, and already making for the exit.

"Gee, if you really think I should tell him Red, then I…"

She had gone.

Ivy sighed once more as she walked back to the table, and stroked the plant reaching out to her.

"She'll _uproot_ from him someday."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Candy froze as the door creaked beneath her hand. After waiting a few seconds in silence, she continued into the room in the belief that it was deserted.

The last hour had passed by slowly, with Candy trying to put as much time before the inevitable confrontation as she could. She had dragged her feet on the walk home, and upon reaching their most recent hideout, removed her Converse to try and sneak in undetected.

_Home._

What did it mean, really? Candy hadn't been able to make one place her own for the previous five years, as she was forced to move frequently.

_How could I bring a child into this world of uncertainty?_

She couldn't help it. The doubt grew in her mind, fear interlocking her thoughts.

_I do have a home. My home is with Sweet Tooth._

Candy battled against her uneasiness, taking comfort in her confidence.

_He loves me, and I know he will love our child._

The tremor in her hands didn't falter.

She shivered, the cold stillness of their bedroom slightly unnerving.

_At least I'm alone._

As soon as the relief washed over her, Candy felt the sudden warmth erupting through her skin.

There was only one thing that made her feel that way.

"And where have you been?"

She jumped when she heard his voice behind her, but quickly relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"I went to see Ivy. I wanted to ask her something."

Candy felt the words escape her lips, relating the answers to him without thinking. Sweet Tooth's heated breath on her neck was soothing, and she warmed to his touch.

But then he released her, leaving her once again cold and alone. She spun to face him; beginning to sigh when she saw the face she dreamed about at night, though it caught in her throat at his expression.

"Don't you have something you want to tell me?"

The edge in his voice sharpened as he pushed her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You've been avoiding me the past few days, I've barely seen you. What's the matter? What are you keeping from me?"

He suddenly gripped her arms and his questioning glare harshened.

"You've been seeing someone else haven't you? Who is it? It's that plant isn't it?! I never trusted her, she's been drawing you away from me. Visiting her all the time and-"

She finally interrupted his rambling, turning her head away as she quietly confessed to him her secret.

"SweeTart, I'm pregnant."

He ignored her, his mind in hyper drive as he came to ludicrous conclusions to explain her recent behaviour.

"-I don't know what you get up to. I should have realised earlier, it's clear that something's going on...wait, what? What did you say?"

He must have misheard her, she couldn't be... But as she looked back at him, almost apologetically, he knew.

"It's yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He had been silent for the past ten minutes.

Candy watched from her seat on the bed as Sweet Tooth paced back and forth, stopping every few strides to look at her before moving again. It was agony; his enthusiasm was never curbed, his thoughts were never muted.

After what felt like an eternity, he turned back to her and instead of moving away, he stepped closer. He gently lowered himself and sat beside her, staring into her eyes.

_She's scared._

Sweet Tooth cleared his throat before focusing his attention onto his hands, intertwined in his lap.

"So we're going to have a little bundle of_ Almond Joy_?"

_This is bad._

He rarely made puns when he was alone with her, and only then were they perfectly crafted; the best of the best. This one...well it sucked. He really had no idea how to react. Should he be angry or overjoyed? He'd never thought of having a child before.

Sweet Tooth raised his eyes to hers again, and saw the familiar tears streaming down her cheeks. His initial thought was to hit her; a good punch to the jaw should do it. It usually worked, right?

_But this isn't a usual situation is it?_

He contemplated her a few seconds more, deciding just what to do with her. Hesitantly he lifted his hand to her cheek, but she shrunk away from his touch.

_Wait, she's scared of me now?_

Remembering his first reaction to her crying, he realised it wasn't that unreasonable. He reached both arms out and wrapped them around her, placing his forehead against hers.

"Candy, it's okay."

He made gentle shushing noises, and pushed pink hair back from her face.

"You'll be okay, I'll protect you. Both of you."

He only planned to say the words to comfort her, but he found himself meaning them as they left his mouth.

_What's happening to me?_

"It's okay, Candy, it's okay."

She was still shaking in his arms, overcome with tears, as he made these promises to her. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, sealing his oath.

After breaking away, he once again looked into her eyes, finding comfort in their depths.

"I'll look after you, I promise."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Why can't she take care of herself? That's the third robbery this month that some of the guys have had to stay home to guard the base with her. It's such a waste of money and goons, and it would be easier for everybody if she just waited here alone."

Sweet Tooth was muttering to himself as he made a hot chocolate, annoyed over the difficulties his latest plan had encountered.

"But no. Apparently being four months pregnant means you can't do anything anymore. Yeah, I understand that it would be a bit obvious to Batsy and Co. if she turned up with a bump, but does that really relate to her ability to perform tasks independently? Anyway, it's hard enough remembering to leave her out of the plans to start with, and it doesn't help if everyone keeps waving her absence in my face."

He wasn't angry at Candy, not really. He'd gone to break into Gotham's Second National Bank to acquire more funds when he discovered that The Riddler had picked the same night to perform his scheme. Due to the fact that he was missing six more henchmen than usual, and that he didn't feel in the robbing mood, Sweet Tooth had left the bank to allow The Riddler to continue his looting. This was all made even more humiliating when, as he was leaving, Sweet Tooth pulled out a Snickers bar from his trouser pocket after making a pun featuring Airheads.

His grip tighten on his mug at this memory, and grumbling he sat down at the kitchen table.

He could still remember the way they had all laughed at him after the mess up. Snickers was quite fitting regarding the barely disguised giggles coming from the men under his command. That secretive chuckling was something he thought he had heard quite frequently these past few weeks, and from a reaction to something The Riddler had said, he was certain he knew the reason behind it.

"I've been puzzling over something, Sweet Tooth. You see, I hadn't noticed your "girlfriend" much recently, and I wondered what's keeping her away from the spotlight."

The Riddler had stood in the centre of the room, making sure all could hear the words he spoke. Edward knew that every observation he stated was true, and concluded to only one answer.

"Now I know she hasn't been with Ivy recently, and I'm certain she's not back in Arkham. Well from the way you're behaving, I'd say you're the one behind her sudden disappearance. I doubt you've finally dumped her lifeless body somewhere; I don't think you'd give up your favourite treat just yet. From my calculations, I'd say she's taking a further five months absence. Am I right?"

Sweet Tooth's expression was all he needed, and he smirked at him.

"I thought so."

And that's when he heard it. All of his men making a joke at his expense.

They were laughing at him.

Of all of the problems he had faced so far, this had to be the worst. Sweet Tooth was feared in this city, and his goons knew to show him the respect he deserved. But recently they saw him as a buffoon; a complete softie. Of this, Sweet Tooth was certain.

What was so funny?

The situation was very embarrassing for him; as much as he enjoyed using her as arm candy, he still didn't like their private lives being gossiped about. And it wasn't as if this was the most surprising thing that could happen. After all, Candy had been his girlfriend for five years now.

_Five years. Wow. Why have I kept her so long?_

Maybe it was just the fact that a psychotic maniac who had an unusual obsession with confectionary was trying to start a family.

Sweet Tooth didn't find that very funny either.

Oh, and there had to be the inevitable discovery among the rest of the Rogues. He could see it now: The Riddler sitting in the Iceberg Lounge as he told the other villains over a drink of what had become of the great criminal, Sweet Tooth. And how they would laugh at him, never taking him seriously ever again.

"SweeTart?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, as he turned his attention back to his current surroundings.

"Candy, everything's fine, just go back to bed."

He really wasn't in the mood to talk, especially not to her right now.

_Isn't she the one who got me into this mess in the first place?_

Candy sensed his annoyance, but came to comfort him regardless.

"Don't worry about that question mark creep, ST. It'll work out."

He was slightly surprised by her words, no longer regretting her presence. Even when he tried to ignore her, she still knew exactly what was wrong. And he had to admit, her hand stroking his hair did feel good.

With a sigh, he pushed himself out of his chair and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, I'm sure we'll both feel better after a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once again checking the clock on the table beside the bed, Sweet Tooth sighed at the time its green lighted numbers displayed.

3:27am.

He hadn't slept well for weeks, placing the reason for his exhaustion on the creature desperately clutching at him beneath the sheets. Candy always held on to him like a vice while sleeping and it annoyed him greatly. She was too needy, too _clingy_. Sure it was nice in the cold winter months, or if he was in a pleasant mood, but most of the time it bothered him. Recently she seemed to have become worse; completely dependent on him for her safety. He wasn't really sure why, didn't he usually convince her to let go?

As she tightened her grip around his chest, he had a sudden thought.

_Wasn't there something I used to do when she grabbed me like this?_

After pondering the question, he went to raise his arm and push her off the bed. It was what he usually did, right? But then he remembered the reason why she had been so reliant on him these past few months.

_Even I couldn't hurt a woman while she was pregnant. It's immoral._

His mouth turned down into a frown.

_Since when have I started living by morals?_

Despite his growing frustration, he decided it was best not to shove her away and instead wrapped his arms around her, keeping her comfortably tucked away in his arms. Her smooth warm skin against his did make him feel a little bit better.

**ooooo**

This scheme was _perfect. _First he would lure Batman to Gotham's famous Funhouse Candy factory, where he would await to trap him with his Bubble-gum Bazooka. After making sure the deluded Dark Knight was completely restrained, he would lower him into a vat of boiling hot chocolate, just like when-

"SweeTart, what do you think is a good name for a girl?"

Sweet Tooth was brought out of his trance, looking up from the plans sprawled across the desk in front of him.

"What?"

"You know, for the baby. It's only four months away now. I think we should be prepared."

He glared at Candy from where she sat on the sofa. First she came and intruded his personal space, and now she was getting in the way of his plotting?!

_This won't do. No this won't do, at all._

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

The corners of his mouth upturned as she anxiously chewed her lip at his tone. He really didn't want to be speaking to her at this moment. This was _his_ time; when he could enjoy his own company and actually get some work done without her hanging over him constantly.

"Err...just a thought, ST."

"Well keep it to yourself."

After seeing her nod her head in agreement, he went back to his plans. Not long after, however...

"I heard dyeing your hair is harmful for the baby's health. Of course it might just be a myth but I'd rather be sure, you know? No point causing unnecessary risks."

Well that explained why her hair was back to its natural brown, then. Still, he was getting increasing irritated at her interruptions. Gritting his teeth, he continued to attempt make notes on his work, wondering when she would just shut the hell up.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's interesting what you find out, right? I never thought about it before. Well, I never expected to want children but then I met you and-"

"Candy, I'm very busy at the moment. I would be very grateful if you could stop talking and just leave me alone."

"Oops...sorry SweeTart. I'll be quite now."

He was rather annoyed that she hadn't left the room yet, but at least she seemed to be trying to keep her mouth shut. He swore that if he heard the word "baby" one more time-

"I wonder what the baby will look like. I hope it has your face...those cheekbones..., your build, your eyes...well I hope it looks as beautiful as you."

The flattery slightly lessened his anger, but he had had enough. Hadn't he asked her to leave him alone, already?

Slowly raising himself out of his chair and walking around his desk, he turned to face her.

"Now, _"SweeTart",_ I think I made it clear that right now I wished to be alone. But no, you had to come in here and spoil my plans. Why are you deliberately jeopardising my schemes, Candy? Haven't I given you enough?"

He was close to her now, not even attempting to rein in his anger. That's what he kept her for, right? She was there for him to take his frustration out on whenever it became too much to bare.

"Of course not, SweeTar...ST."

"I don't think you're really thanking me as much as you should, Candy. Think of everything I've done for you, huh? Without me, where would you be? Without me, you'd have no _purpose._ My money, my home, my time..."

He counted the items on his fingers as his voice increased in volume.

"...my _love._ Have they all been wasted on you? Should I just have left you behind? Am I not enough for you?"

"Of course you are, ST. P-P-Please stop, you're more than enough."

She was crying now as he continued to question her, completely ignoring her emotions during his tirade.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm too much for you now? That you can't handle me? Well maybe you should just leave huh, sugar. Maybe then I could live in peace."

Candy broke down at his last words, and held her head in her hands as her sobbing shook her whole body.

Sweet Tooth's anger suddenly drained from him as he saw the result of his bitter speech. He felt that familiar pain in his chest; the one which always ached whenever Candy was upset, reminding him that he cared just that one little bit. And he hated her for it.

_Why do I do this to her?_

Kneeling down beside Candy, he took one of her hands from her face and held it in both of his. She became more relaxed by his gesture, and he was astounded. Hadn't he just hurt her? Why does she still trust him?

"Candy, I think it would be best if you went somewhere else for a while. You're in the way here."

_It's not safe for you, being with me._

"But, ST, where would we go?"

"Listen, Dove, I said that only you should go. We could both do with some time apart."

_I'll only hurt you again._

"Sweet Tooth, I can't. I can't leave you-"

He held on to her other hand as she tried to convince him not to let her go.

"It's for the best. I'll call you and visit to see how you are doing. I'll be there by your side when the big day comes, helping you through."

She could see that he was decided as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Where would I go?"

"I know the perfect place. You won't be a nuisance there."

_They'll take care of you because I can't._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Thank you...for this. I wouldn't know what to do without your help."

"Well maybe you'd learn to look after her properly. Remember, I'm only doing this for Candy. Whenever you break her apart, I have to mend her for you. Don't forget that."

Ivy turned away from the Candy Prince of Crime to face his girlfriend, still clutching his arm.

"You'll be safe with me here. It'll be great to be able to spend all these weeks together, but I wish that next time you'll decide to visit when I don't have to look after you."

She glared pointedly at Sweet Tooth before taking the bags from his hands. Noticing Candy's upcoming wave of tears, she turned towards her friend's new bedroom.

"I'll just leave you alone now."

As she disappeared into the room, Candy faced Sweet Tooth and trembled at the realisation of what she had to do.

"I don't want to do it, ST, I don't think I-"

He quickly captured her lips with his own, effectively silencing her. He held her tightly against him, being careful of her bump, as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him to press up closer, and neither wanted to be the first to break apart.

Sweet Tooth finally pulled away and gave her one last kiss on the cheek, before taking a step back.

"Goodbye, Candy."

And with those words, he left her to stand alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update (thank you for your message, Hockeygirl28!). The last chapter was hard to write emotionally, while this one was hard to write altogether. I knew what I wanted to say, but not how to say it. It's long, and offers the majority of my thoughts about the Sweedy relationship (I could write a book about it!). I apologise if some ideas are repeated, but I'm sure it's important to see how the various characters see this mad love. Also, it contains the details of the first meeting between our favourite couple! I'm not sure how I really believe they met...wait, I should be promoting my version of events here! This also contains quite a few references to abuse as it seemed important to deal with while reviewing their relationship. I hope this is up to expectations-enjoy the feels!**

Chapter 4:

"Boss, you okay?"

"He ain't gonna respond. He ain't listenin' to ya."

"...Do you think we should do somethin'?"

"Hey, he told us to drive to the Bubble-gum Business warehouse, and that's what we did. We've been preparing for this heist for the past week. I'm not giving up all that work."

"But he hasn't moved from the van. He's been sat there since we got 'ere."

"I don't think he's budging."

Indeed, Sweet Tooth had stayed still in the passenger side of his gang's vehicle for the last fifteen minutes. There was no sign that he was going to continue with the plan, much to the confusion of his henchmen stood just outside the van.

"Do you think he really is alright? I mean, he hasn't been the same these past four weeks."

"He ain't been the same these past six months. That's how long she's been expecting. I know what you mean, though. Her leaving really messed him up."

"You think he cares that she left? He doesn't give a crap about her. All I seen since I got here was him kicking her to the ground. Her nor the baby would have lived if she was still hanging around with him."

"You're as dumb as you look. He's changed, man. I don't think he can be without her anymore, as much as he hates it. I really believe he loves her."

"Hahaha. Wow, who did ya say was the idiot? I don't think a doctor would agree with ya. He's left her loads of times, this is no different. She goes to have some fun with her gal-pal and comes back. It's been like that for years."

"Yeah, well how do you explain this? He's lost without Candy."

They looked at the current speaker, a short but muscular man, in surprise. Her name hadn't been said often since her departure. At that point Sweet Tooth got out of the van, putting a stop to the goons' squabbling.

"Come on, you _Runts._ It's time to continue our _Spree_."

With that he turned away from the men, walking towards the warehouse. The henchmen glanced at each other and shrugged, before following their Boss' orders.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Candy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Red. I just miss him, you know? I wonder if he misses me..."

Ivy decided not to respond to this. She was certain she knew what Sweet Tooth was thinking, he had left Candy many times before, but that wouldn't exactly help her now. Instead, she wanted to understand her friend's thoughts.

"Candy...I know I've asked you before, but why do you love him? The things I've seen him to do you, the states he has put you in. He pushed you out of a window, and you just went straight back to him! That's...that's insane!"

"If you haven't noticed, Red, I'm insane."

"Really Candy? Just please see your relationship for what it is."

"I see what it is, Red. I can't deny I did have hopes for the future..."

Candy drifted off for a few seconds before focusing her eyes back onto Ivy.

"...but I knew I'd never get them. Although, this baby has proved that there is still a chance for my dreams. When we met, it was clear what his line of work was, and what I was getting into. It wasn't his fault that I became this; he just showed me the sweet side to life."

"I have no problem with what you've become, I mean you're my best friend!"

Ivy gave a small smile at this before frowning again.

"What I do have a problem with is you being treated like a slave by your supposedly loving boyfriend. If he real cared, he wouldn't use you like this."

"But what if he does love me, Red? Would you expect him to be the model boyfriend, and never hurt me? We all know he's not normal, well mad actually, so there's no reason that he would have a normal relationship with me."

Ivy began talking again before Candy spoke over her.

"I expected to be lying in a ditch somewhere within a month, and thought that he would never regret it. The fact that he hasn't killed me yet is a sign of his love."

Ivy was both enlightened and horrified by this. To think that her friend was willingly with a man who could easily get rid of her in a second was shocking, but she did have to admit that Candy had a point. She surely would have disappeared by now if he didn't want her.

After a short pause, Candy sighed and adopted her usual talkative (and annoying) tone.

"I do wish he'd notice me more often, though. I mean a girl has needs, and he just ignores me. He's always busy with his latest plan to destroy Batman. I swear, he's in love with him! He just sits at his desk making schemes; tapping his left foot against the floor; messing up his hair while running his fingers through it; humming tunes while thinking up ideas..."

Her friend groaned in frustration as Candy's eyes glazed over, and she started to whistle along to what Ivy presumed to be one of Sweet Tooth's made-up songs. She had had enough of Candy's favourite subject, and almost couldn't take her lovesick thoughts anymore.

_How long is it until the baby's due?_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Sweet Tooth hummed quietly as he stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He had barely scrapped together the plan to steal from the Bubble-gum Business warehouse, and it was a surprise to him that it had actually worked.

To try and get his creative juices flowing, he put his pencil to the paper and began to draw what thoughts were going through his mind. He stopped when he realised the lines had taken the form of a woman clad in a tutu.

He stared at the doodle for a few seconds before the pencil snapped in his hand.

_Oh, broken another one, have we?_

He reached into the case on his desk and took out a crayon.

_I thought you would have gotten used to this by now. You've been distracted from your work for three years. Three years you've had to block out her. It was fine the first two; everything was just harmless fun. Of course you _liked_ her, but she could have easily been left. She was disposable._

_But now...but now that's all changed hasn't it? You've felt it, you feel it now, that longing for her. That want, no that _need_, to have her with you. A need you've tried to repress for three years._

There was a loud snap.

_There's no need to take it out on the crayon. After all, it's all _your_ fault. Oh, you say it's her fault? That she needs to be punished for your feelings? It felt good to blame her for that. It felt good to take it out on her, the kicks each reinforcing your belief that you were still in control._

_So, tell me, how does it feel now? Each bruise that you blossomed on her skin, each break that you wrecked upon her fragile body. I know you remember them. You noted each one in your mind, recording the art that you created on her canvas. The purples were good, the blues even better. Oh, but red was the best. The way it dripped from her flesh, staining the bland paleness you saw. She remembers them too, and she learnt to see herself as you did._

_And I know how you regret them now._

Sweet Tooth hummed louder, trying to ignore the voice which always reminded him what was right. He was usually able to shut it out.

_It would have been better if she had never met you, but you couldn't leave her. The chance of finding her, a complete coincidence._

"I...I remember."

_I'm not certain you do. There are those times when you forget how it felt when you saw her. You couldn't believe how lucky you were. How fortunate it was that you decided to get your supplies elsewhere, and entered that little candy store you had walked past so many times before._

"It was a Tuesday...five in the afternoon."

_Ah, so you do remember. You noticed her straight away, stood in front of the row of chocolate bars. "I need some more Twix bars," you told yourself. But I knew better._

_You went beside her, and took a bar from the shelf._

"How about a magic _Twix_? I can't believe that line worked!"

_Yes, it was quite remarkable. You held the Twix up for her to see, before hiding it down your sleeve in a flash. The surprise was clear on her face as you looked back at her. She didn't even seem bothered that you'd just stolen a candy bar!_

_And then you noticed her shock as she saw you properly. But it wasn't the same fear that normally registered in _their_ minds. No, she was seeing what was below the candy man before her._

"Her eyes..."

_Yes, they're beautiful aren't they. You could see that she understood you. By the end of that brief meeting you had asked her all about herself, desperate to know who she was. You liked Candice, and listened to her every word. That's why the next week you went back, to catch her as she bought her "Tuesday Treat" after work. And then you went back again._

"The third time..."

_That was when you were really hooked. As soon as she saw you she held out a chocolate, before giving you a _hug_. The warmth you felt, the way she fitted into your arms. That's why when she pulled away that you picked another chocolate off the shelf. A _kiss_..._

_You didn't speak much that time._

Sweet Tooth smiled at that thought before his mouth returned to a worried frown.

_It didn't take long for her to join you. She already knew who you were, she could tell. But when you knew she was addicted to you, that's when you turned sour._

"I didn't do anything to her!"

_Are you sure of that? That first time you slapped her, hurt her over the most trivial of things, you enjoyed it. It made you feel big to see her fall to the floor, to hear her pained gasp. So you did it again._

"She deserved it."

The voice ignored his protests as it continued.

_But then that changed as well. Two weeks later you grabbed her shoulders and forced her back to the wall. Instead of the whimper of pain you expected, you heard a small moan emit from her throat. As you captured her lips with your own, you pressed your body against her's to push her harder against the wall._

_It became a game then. You hurt her, but she told herself that she deserved it. That she _wanted_ it. She tries so hard for you, but you try so little._

_But of course, you're not capable of love, are you? That's what you always believed. That's why you hurt her. You didn't want to feel for anyone else. The only important person in your life was yourself._

_You tried to get rid of her, to leave her after you'd had your fun. But you never could bring yourself to do it. And she only got better with time._

_You shout at her when she calls you "SweeTart," punishing her for her expressing her adoration. But really you love it, don't you? It makes you feel something inside when she sighs your name, and no-one is allowed to say it like her. No-one could compare._

_You have a Candy obsession. You've tried to give her up on so many occasions, but you couldn't leave her alone for long. She's good for you, and you need her._

_It's time to admit your addiction._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Red, the phone's ringing."

Ivy reached out her hand to answer it, and carefully picked up the receiver. She really hoped it was a wrong number.

"Hello, Ivy?"

No such luck. She recognised Sweet Tooth's voice instantly, his usual smooth tones irritating her immensely. But...something was wrong. He was breathing deeply the other end of the line as if he was trying to relax. Was he nervous?

"Speaking. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to her."

Although he didn't use her name, it was clear who he meant. She quickly passed it to Candy, who looked at her inquisitively before putting the phone beside her ear.

"Hello?"

After a relieved sigh Sweet Tooth began to speak quickly, picking up speed the longer he talked. Candy had to listen carefully to understand what he was saying.

"Candy, I'm so sorry I didn't realise it before. After all this time and I never knew, I never thought that I would feel this. I miss you, Candy, and I know now that I love you. It's been hell this past month, I didn't think it would be this hard, it doesn't feel right alone without you, I love you, I have for a long time now, I never want to leave you again, I need you Candice, I'm so sorry..."

As he ran out of breath, Sweet Tooth noticed the silence the other side of the line.

"Candy, are you there? What have I done? Did I say something wrong?"

She started crying as she responded to him.

"SweeTart, you've done nothing wrong. I love you, I love you too. I miss you."

"I could never repay you for what I've done, Candy. I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't need to apologise. You _never_ have to apologise. I'll always forgive you."

"I love you, Candy. I'll see you soon."

**A/N: Listen to that crazy voice in your head, Sweet Tooth.**

**Aww...it all worked out in the end. Although, the story's not over yet...**

***Contains The Dark Knight Rises Spoilers* You can see the various Batman incarnations I love from this. There's the obvious reference to The Dark Knight via the parody of "How about a magic trick?" I know Twix is closer to "tricks" but once that thought entered my head it wouldn't leave! The whole chapter pretty much came from when I was half asleep and suddenly realised how cool that line was. I think the recent Nolan films were superb-5 stars! I think TDK is my favourite, but TDKR had Bane in it, who my brothers have called me after as a nickname for a few years now. Then there was the brilliant reveal of Talia. I was wondering what would happen to the comics if Bane really was Ra's al Ghul's son, but I just agreed with what they were feeding me (although I did think young Bane looked a bit girly). I would never have guessed that it was actually Talia, although it made perfect sense! All of those films are ridiculously high quality movies. My other big influence is Batman: The Animated Series. Well it's my main influence for everything! My three older brothers saw it as kids, and then introduced me to it when I was younger. That series is such a big part of how I see the world, and is renowned as a great show (think Heart of Ice). It's made me laugh, cry and just makes me happy. As well as making the characters the best I've ever seen (the artwork, the voice cast...Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill are my Batman and Joker) the show saw the beginnings of my favourite; Harley Quinn. Thanks Dini and Timm, the world wouldn't be the same without you. The two also explored Harley's delusional obsession with the Joker in "Mad Love" (plus the "Other Stories" are good too, I cried at "Puppet Show" and "Two of a Kind") which is my favourite comic book I have (except maybe my first: The Killing Joke). If you can see touches of BTAS in here, I would be ridiculously happy as the show was one of the greatest things ever made. Believe me, when StarKid referenced "it felt like a kiss" I had a massive fangirl moment. I loved them more and more at all the various comic jokes (especially the Mad Love ones). Sorry for this massive note, I just had to express my love for that beautiful, brilliant show. If you haven't seen it, why not? You won't regret it. I apologise for the lack of chocolate-bar-to-the-eye. It didn't seem very romantic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****There's romangst (thanks Xenovia77) but I'm worried I went too far with depression. Remember that the character in question is insane though, so will react to situations on different scales to us. I'm also worried that it's becoming too repetitive. Some interesting events should happen soon that change things a bit.**

Chapter 5:

Sweet Tooth looked down at his hands, his fingers tightly intertwined together. His office was silent as he sat motionless, any noise sounding deafening in the still air. He randomly wondered if his henchmen were in their quarters, and then remembered that he didn't care. Sweet Tooth had barely left his private rooms (a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, office and storage space) and no-one else was allowed in these areas without his permission. Well, except Candy.

A yawn broke the quiet, and Sweet Tooth felt his eyelids droop. He rested his head on his hands and tried to relax into the chair, but just as he felt like he was slipping into unconsciousness, his ears picked up something.

Raising his head, he listened for the noise to continue, but nothing happened. But when he closed his eyes again, he heard the sound once more. It didn't cease as he rose from his seat, and then he realised it was laughter.

After deciding to follow the giggling, he went to the door and left into the hallway. He walked forwards until he came to the bedroom on his right, and entered. Part of him was surprised at the mess the area was in, but he was focused on the snickering coming from the bathroom attached to the room. He hesitantly approached the door, worried at what he would find behind.

Or wouldn't.

He found the room empty. Sweet Tooth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in as he acknowledged the vacant space.

_I really am going crazy..._

He was about to turn and leave the unoccupied room when he noticed the figure looking back at him. Stepping closer to the mirror placed above the sink, he inspected the reflected image.

**o**

He was thinner than he remembered. Sweet Tooth was always of a tall, slight build, but his cheekbones were more prominent than before, and his face seemed slimmer. Looking down at his body, he realised that he was indeed skinnier. This surprised him, he hadn't noticed before, but he wasn't actually sure when the last time he had eaten was. Whenever he got caught up in scheming or experimenting with his newest version of Candy Toxin, there was always a voice reminding him of the outside world, and a hand to give him whatever he desired.

This being seemed to have been missing recently, and thus Sweet Tooth had rarely noticed the growing need to eat.

He went back to studying his face, and the pallid skin that was stretched across his features. The paleness of his cheeks made the colour of his hair seem even brighter in contrast, and he was pleased to see that the dye was still overpowering his natural dirty blonde.

Despite the shock of seeing his diminished appearance, Sweet Tooth found comfort in this familiar action. He had developed a ritual over the past few years, which he would partake in every time before leaving the lair for a heist. He would inspect his outfit, from the laces on his shoes to the curl in his hair, and prepare himself for his loving audience. As thoughts on his perfect presentation ran through his mind, a voice, _that_ voice, would speak them aloud. He obviously had no doubt in his presence, but it felt good to have someone else confirm his looks. And after he was satisfied that his dramatic eyebrows had been complimented enough, he would turn to the source of the praising. He would then take his time to study her costume, and make sure she used just the right amount of blush.

There were always improvements to be made, of course. Sweet Tooth would usually score her an 8 on her appearance...well not over a 9.8, as nobody could be perfect like him.

She would put in all of her effort into preparing her outfit to make him proud, and he internally knew that she deserved a 10 for her stunning costume. Still, he needed to see flaws in her, so he invented specks of dirt and noticed invisible scratches. All because he couldn't admit that she was the closest thing he knew to perfection.

**o**

Turning away from his reflection, Sweet Tooth leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. He remembered the voice that was always there, making him see reason, and was warmed by the thought. However, this just intensified the cold that he faced as he realised he couldn't hear it anymore.

**o**

He wasn't sure what day it was. The only thing that seemed important now was the countdown: 6 days. Then he could hear the voice that he hadn't in over three months. It felt a lot longer.

Sweet Tooth didn't understand why her absence was affecting him like this. They had spent almost as much time apart than they had together over the years, with Candy either being at Poison Ivy's, or the doctors separating them at Arkham. And there were all of those times when he would leave her for days with no explanation, just to return like nothing had happened.

The point was, he had been without her before. He managed to care for himself before he had even met her, and could get along fine when they were split up. Most of the time he was the one who would cause their sudden break ups so he could have some time to himself. He realised though, that these occasions were becoming less consistent the longer he was with her. In their second year, she would stay with Red every month, and the visits would last several days. But now in their fifth year, Candy saw her friend about once each fortnight, and only then for a few hours. If Sweet Tooth needed to travel for any business, he took her too, and they hadn't been in the asylum for months.

They hadn't just grown closer in that way. Even when they were in the same building, he often asked her to leave the room so he could spend time alone. He gave her her own bedroom, and slept in a different area. In the second year she started to try to sleep in his bed, and it was on only rare occasions that he would allow it. These became more frequent however, and in the third year she spent more time in his room than her own. After that he didn't even bother getting her a separate space, and their shared a bedroom. He wasn't really sure how it had happened.

Now, after all of those years of pushing her away, he would do anything to have her clinging to him, and refusing to let go. But, even though he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't see her. The more contact he had with her, the more chances there were for somebody else discovering where she was, and what was going on. He needed to protect her. Protect _them._

**o**

He once again intertwined his fingers together. If he really tried hard enough, he could just imagine one hand belonging to somebody else.

_Yep, definitely crazy._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Two of Sweet Tooth's henchmen were in their shared kitchen, preparing tea for the rest of the men after drawing the short straws.

"Do ya think we'll be doin' anythin' soon, Ike?"

"What do you mean? Right now you should be cutting up that potato."

"Oh, right...but I meant for heist-like activities. Ya know, the Boss ain't been doing anythin' recently."

"I've noticed, Mike, all of us have. We haven't seen him for days, but we can't do anything about it. We're not allowed in their private quarters, are we?"

They were silent for a few minutes as they focused on the task at hand.

"...Ya think he'll be alright?"

"The Boss'll be fine; he's gone through much worse. Do you remember that time he was shot twice and broke his leg? He barely battered an eyelid."

"Yeah, he's pretty brave, but I can't help worrying. I hope she's alright."

"It's her own fault. His too, I suppose. I'd rather not think about that. But anyway, they know what's going to happen, and there's no way they'll be able to keep a baby safe in Gotham. Well, they won't be able to keep it at all. It's only a matter of time until they'll be back in Arkham, and that kid will be with another family. It'll be happier there, anyway."

"What d'ya mean? It's Candy's baby, I think she should keep it."

"You think so? They won't allow her to have it, and I agree with them. She's insane, the things I've seen her do, you won't believe. Now I'm no saint, but more than once she's skipped past me covered in blood, with a huge smile on her face. It's given me nightmares for weeks. She goes straight up to the Boss, who grins back, looking so proud. Then he spends the rest of the night with her, and they've never seemed happier. In a way, they're perfect for each other. Both have that same sick, twisted sense of humour. Do you think that the Boss'll be a suitable father for that child?"

"I...well, he protects Candy, an' she hasn't died yet."

"That's because she can look after herself. It's going to be fun watching whoever has to get in-between her and that kid."

"Do ya really think she's that bad? I mean she does those things to impress the Boss. She seems nice to me."

"If anything, I'd say she's worse. She's changed him, that's for certain. She ruined everything. About six years ago I worked for Sweet Tooth, and sure he liked to shoot the odd guy now and then, but it was all about the money. Going with him was a pretty safe job, and you got paid well, too."

"Then ya went to work for Two-Face, right? That's where we met."

"Yeah, I was with Two-Face for a long time. The money wasn't great, but I liked the guy. He actually seemed like a good friend, and he never tried to kill me. I suppose there is only so much coin tossing you can take with crappy pay, and that's why I moved on. Now with our names, the first person I thought of was Sweet Tooth."

"Ya said we could get decent jobs here. I like it an' all, but the blood stains take forever to get out."

"That's what I'm talking about! I thought the work was going to be the same, but it's nothing like before. The Boss has to plan a heist for days, to make sure it's good enough for the Bat. The money doesn't matter anymore; the main reason for going out seems to be so the Boss and his girlfriend can see who can get the highest body count. If more people were in the building when we arrived than the number of casualties, then they think they've failed. That's when they turn to us. It's all a game to them."

"Gee, Ike, if ya really think that, then maybe we should get outta here. Mad Hatter's putting out a good wage, we could leave an'-"

Mike was cut short as the kitchen door flung open. Sweet Tooth strode over to the cupboards, and begun searching through them.

"I'm going out."

"Of course, Boss. I'll just get the men and-"

Sweet Tooth stopped rooting for candy bars, and looked up at Mike.

"I don't think you heard me properly. _I'm_ going out. Not you, not your friends, but me. You can stay here."

The men glanced at each other in confusion as a door slam signified his leaving.

"He belongs in the crazy house, with those mood swings. God, he's a real jerk sometimes."

Ike turned back to the oven to make sure a saucepan hadn't boiled over. Mike was still staring at the door which Sweet Tooth had exited from.

"Do ya think he'll be-"

"Shut up."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Four down, just the rest of the city to go."

Sweet Tooth was in a bad mood, and some destruction seemed a good way to cheer him up a bit. After loading a van with various explosives from the headquarters, he had driven around Gotham looking for good places to blow up. So far he had destroyed two houses, a toy shop, and a pet store. He had very much enjoyed the last one.

No plans had been made for tonight, except one: don't be caught by the Bat. He didn't think he could fit a trip into Arkham before the big day.

Unfortunately the Dark Knight was aware of his activities, and was currently following him to wherever he wanted to stop next.

_A library? That'll do._

Parking outside of the building, Sweet Tooth didn't realise the vehicle behind him. He got out of van and went to collect some dynamite from the back, before strolling towards the library. A couple of feet from the door, he stopped, and stared in front of him. After a few seconds of thought, he dropped the explosives, and looked at where they laid on the concrete. Something felt wrong. He just didn't know what it was.

He locked his hands together, like he had so many times before that day, and closed his eyes. Maybe if somebody was with him, everything would be okay...

A hand on his shoulder alerted him to another's presence.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be safe with Ivy and...

Sweet Tooth spat out the words before looking up to see who he had in his mind. Instead he saw a man wearing a black cape. He stepped away from the Caped Crusader's hand.

"Batman? What are you doing here? I-I..."

"Sweet Tooth, I've contacted the police, and they'll be taking you back to Arkham. I'll be accompanying them, and after we have you in a session with your doctor, I'd like to ask you some questions."

There was silence for a few moments before sirens could be heard in the distance. Batman looked at Sweet Tooth inquisitively, and adopted a less serious tone.

"No candy puns? I could say I'm disappointed, but this shows promise for your rehabilitation and entering back into society."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

The corners of Batman's mouth lifted, showing a hint of a smile.

"Don't worry, I know."

**A/N: Candy Toxin. It has strange effects on fish...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Doctor Malcolm Tam had been working at Arkham Asylum for just over 6 months now, and he still wasn't used to it. As soon as he stepped foot through the doors, the hairs on his neck raised and he couldn't lose the feeling that he was being watched.

He walked down a hallway in the low-security wing, shivering slightly at the chill that seemed to be present throughout the building. A guard accompanied him past the many cells either side of the walkway, patients glaring at him as he passed them by. Malcolm was thankful for the heavily muscled man to his left, as although he'd never admit it, he was scared of the echoing chambers of the asylum. No matter how many lights that seemed to be installed, the rooms stayed in constant shadow and there was no telling what lurked in Arkham's depths.

As he came back from an uneventful therapy session with a man with extreme paranoia, Malcolm couldn't help but question the effects that the asylum had on its patients. Its track record wasn't very successful, and he had heard the numerous stories of staff succumbing to the madness that seemed to ooze from its walls. He felt crazy just being there!

As he came to his office, he unlocked the door and dismissed the guard beside him. Once inside the room, he settled down into his swivel chair and placed his therapy notes on his wooden desk. With a deep sigh, Malcolm started to study the notes from his session with his patient to prepare for a written report on the inmate's progress.

So far Malcolm was treating two patients, who were both deemed relatively "safe" for a new doctor. He was told when he arrived that he wouldn't be immediately given high security cases, which he was secretly pleased about. Luckily none of the "dangerous" patients had lost doctors recently, so Malcolm hadn't had to fill in a place treating one of Gotham's most notorious villains.

At least, none of the patients who had checked into Arkham since he had started.

Malcolm worked in silence for a few minutes until he was interrupted by frantic knocking at his door.

"It's unlocked."

One of the receptionists, Ms. Leech, popped her head around the door, before walking up to his desk.

"Dr. Tam, I have been told to inform you that you have a new case. As of now you will be treating this patient."

She handed a folder to him.

"What? I didn't know about this! Surely they can't just give this to me?"

"His previous doctor disappeared in mysterious circumstances, and you have been chosen as her replacement. He will be arriving in approximately five minutes, and a session has been requested to be held with his doctor. That's you. It will start after he has been assessed by the security and medical staff. You are expected to be in reception by nine o'clock."

"B-But, I know nothing about this man. Why is he so important? I demand to know-"

Ms. Leech had hurriedly left the room after delivering her message, and Malcolm realised he had no choice but to follow the instructions. He looked at the files in his hands, and started to open the folder.

"I wonder what's so great about this guy. What sort of big shot would need my atten-"

Malcolm stared at the paper in his hands depicting his newest patient. There was no name displayed on the sheet, but a photo of the colourfully dressed man left no doubt in Malcolm's mind of his identity.

"Oh."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sorry _Suckers,_ but I've got a girlfriend! Hahahahaha!"

Batman was conversing with Commissioner Gordon as Sweet Tooth was being searched roughly by security. Maniacal laughter filled the room, and a doctor quickly came over to the guards to inject a syringe into the criminal's arm. However, the shrieking only increased in volume as Sweet Tooth broke down in hysterics.

"I don't understand, Batman. Earlier Sweet Tooth was unresponsive, and we even warned Arkham's staff that he may need to be put under suicide watch. He seemed like a completely different person. But now..."

"He's the same as he's always been. I know, Jim, I'm not comfortable with it either. This could all be part of his next scheme, or he's trying to keep up appearances. Whatever this is, he's trying to hide something."

The guards brought Sweet Tooth to where the Commissioner stood; dragging him along as his giggling started to subside.

"God, it's great to come home! Shame I can't stay long, I have somewhere to be. There's such a _Fun Dip_ of people here, you've just got to love the little _Runts_! I mean, I haven't seen Scarecrow for ages. Hm...Jonathan, that sounds like a name for a _Nerd._ Joanna's not much better. What do you think, Batsy?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow at the Caped Crusader, who just shook his head.

"How's the _Almond Joy_ Wonder? Started shaving yet?"

The Dark Knight didn't respond. At that moment a man dressed in a lab coat hesitantly approached the group, and turned to address the Commissioner and Batman.

"My name is Dr. Tam. A session has been allocated for the patient at this time. I have been asked to hold that session."

A slight nervousness was detectible in the man's voice, and Sweet Tooth burst out into another round of giggling. Batman ignored him, and replied to the doctor.

"Thank you. I will be attending, as I wish to see the patient's reactions during the therapy. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Of-of course not. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Oh, this session is going to be a real _Whopper_!"

**ooooo**

Sweet Tooth was chained to a chair in a consultation room. Dr. Tam was sat at a desk, facing the criminal, with Batman stood beside him. No-one else was meant to be in on the session, but a variety of doctors, guards and members of the GCPD were watching through the one-way glass set in one of the walls of the square room.

"So, Mr...Tooth-"

_He has no idea what he's doing._

"-I have taken up the role as your therapist. I am Dr. Tam."

"Let me guess...you've been here for what? Six months? Yeah, that sounds about right. You wouldn't have been able to take a case like mine before, we in the Rogues Gallery are deemed too dangerous for a rookie. I got that right, too? I must say, I am honoured to be your first!"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but attempted to proceed with his questions.

"Now, I wanted to ask-"

"My real name? Age? Birthplace? I wish people would be more imaginative with their ideas. If I haven't told anybody yet, why would I now? I don't really think it's any of your business."

"Sweet Tooth."

Batman warned the criminal as the doctor became even more flustered and fidgeted nervously with his pen.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, my little _Chiclet_."

After receiving a glare from the hero, Sweet Tooth let out a dramatic sigh.

"Okay, I'll try to behave. Dr. Williams was like this too, and see where that got her."

A mischievous smile crept over his face.

"I can't be blamed if all my therapists are _Airheads_ can I? Well, I suppose you can continue, Doc."

After clearing his throat, Malcolm tried to once again start to assess his patient.

"Now, you've taken on the guise of the "Candy Prince of Crime" for approximately five years-"

"Seven."

"Pardon?"

"Seven years. You don't think I became a big name straight away, do you? It took a lot of work to get where I am today. I'm feeling kind, so why don't I give you some information that I haven't told anybody else before?"

"Er...well, I..."

"The answer you're looking for is yes. Now say it."

"Yes, Mr. Tooth."

"Why, thank you, Doc. Now, for two years I was struggling a bit. I had the genius, the willpower, the goons, but not the fame. Sure articles about my crimes appeared in a few papers, but nobody noticed me. Not even Batsy was paying attention."

He shot an exaggerated hurt-filled expression at the masked man before continuing.

"My fortune changed after that. In a way I suppose Candy was my good luck charm; I met her at the beginning of the year, and was known by every person in Gotham by the end of it. I bet that knowledge has got to be worth a raise for you, huh, Doc?"

Malcolm glanced at his patient, before looking back down at the files he had spread out on the desk.

"You mentioned another person there; Candice Cane."

"Rework it a bit and you get Candy Cane! Hahahaha!"

"Do you know the location of Ms. Cane at this time? It seems odd that she wasn't with you at your time of arrest."

Sweet Tooth's smug smile fixed in position, but Batman noticed the change of emotion reflected in his eyes. It looked almost like...worry.

_This is interesting._

"I do."

"Well...do you wish to elaborate on this? As your therapist, I believe it is in your best interest to tell me the current...relationship you are in."

"She's somewhere safe."

Batman looked more intently at Sweet Tooth.

"_Safe?_"

"From me, you, and the rest of Gotham. Only three people know where she is, and one of them's her!"

He frowned after speaking this, as he realised he'd said too much. Something clicked inside the Dark Knight, as he recognised that he had all of the answers to the puzzle that Sweet Tooth presented to him. His mind just refused to put it together.

_"You should be safe with Ivy...Shame I can't stay long, I have somewhere to be...Jonathan, that sounds like a name for a _Nerd_...Safe..."_

"No..."

Sweet Tooth turned quickly to Batman, obviously panicked by his reaction.

"You didn't?! Tell me you didn't work it out! Oh God..."

"Where is she?!"

"I won't tell you. I won't, I won't, I won't..."

Batman strode over to Sweet Tooth and grabbed his shoulders.

"How long?!"

"...Four days."

The Bat's grip tightened.

"You need to tell me where she is. I don't know what sick plan you have in place, but I need to find her. You don't understand the effect this...situation will have on her."

"No, you don't understand. Do you really think that this is all part of one of my grand schemes? That I'd do that to her? I didn't plan this at all but I'm following through with it, no matter what you believe."

Batman stayed silent for a few seconds before stepping away from Sweet Tooth and towards the door.

"Take him back to his cell."

"Batman, I have more questions planned for my patient-"

"This session is over. There are more pressing matters to deal with."

Guards entered the room and removed Sweet Tooth from his chair. He hissed at Batman as he was pulled past.

"You won't take them away. I won't let you take them away from me."

The Caped Crusader left after him through the door, a confused Dr. Tam scrambling behind. As the criminal was taken down the hallway to the high security wing, the others entered the room containing the spectators of the session. Commissioner Gordon looked at Batman, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are we going to do? We haven't had to deal with this before."

"Well, I'd like to know exactly what we are dealing with here."

The rest of the congregation murmured in agreement with the guard who had spoken. Looking around the room, it became clear that very few understood the current situation except Batman, Gordon, and one or two of the doctors.

"It appears, from the information gathered from this session, that the patient Candice Cane is pregnant."

A mixture of emotions was expressed at this news: shock, disbelief, amusement, horror, but primarily, disgust.

"Apparently the due date is set for four days' time. We need to have found Candy by then."

"Batman, surely this session with Sweet Tooth should have continued. We may have found out more evidence regarding her location."

"He won't be giving up the information that easily. As odd as it sounds, it seems that he really does want to have this child."

"So what do we do?"

"We need to come up with a plan. Batman, is there anything you can do?"

Everybody looked at the costumed man before them in expectation.

"I've already done it."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! All these months trying to protect them, and I just give over the information to Batman without thinking. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Sweet Tooth was back in the cell he had become accustomed to over the years. He was sat on the small bed at one side of the room, trying to work out what to do next.

_I'm not helping Candy by staying here. What if I miss the birth? What if I'm not there to support her? She'd never forgive me. I'd never forgive myself._

As he lowered his head to look at his knees, he noticed that he was still in the clothes that he had arrived in.

_That's strange. I usually should have been in Arkham uniform by now._

He felt inside all of his pockets (there were a lot of them) before remembering that he had been searched for weapons on his arrival. With a small smile, he ran a hand through his hair until he found a hidden bobby pin.

_It's funny how they never expect men to carry these._

Getting up from the bed, he dashed across to the door. After being satisfied that there were no guards outside (_how odd_), Sweet Tooth started to undo the lock on his cell. The door swung open with ease after the many years of gradual loosening, and under the hand of an expert lock picker.

Once he had escaped from the confines of his prison, Sweet Tooth felt unfamiliar hope as he raced through the shadows of the asylum. It was only a matter of time until he was reunited with Candy, and then eventually he would be introduced to his child. He couldn't wait.

In his rush to be once again with his family, he didn't notice the tracker that had been placed on his shoulder.

**A/N: One should always carry a hairpin...**

**I was thinking of Arkham Asylum a lot when writing this-both the comic (: A Serious House on Serious Earth) and the game.**

**Scarecrow is the criminal alias of Jonathan Crane. It might have been confusing if you didn't know that.**

**I hope you enjoyed Sweet Tooth's therapy session! Even when he's distressed, he knows how to play with his doctors. This probably sounds odd, but I like it when the Joker/Sweet Tooth playfully "flirts" with Batsy. I don't ship them (JxHQ and Sweedy are my life), but J/ST know exactly how to make a person uncomfortable, and with Batman it really makes him squirm. I only got to fit in a tiny bit here, but it was fun to imagine. **

**Without Batman, I don't know how Doctor Tam would have coped. I came up with the name for that therapist after mixing up a couple of Firefly characters...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Near the outskirts of Gotham, a small house stood on the end of a row of equally tarnished buildings. This street had few visitors. Any who were unfortunate enough to find themselves here knew to avoid the treacherous shadows and menacing figures concealed within them.

Someone dared to brave the darkness waiting in the alleyways, quickly slipping past the walls standing before his goal. He knew the labyrinth he was now moving through, a path he had navigated many times on the way home.

A flash of light alerted him to the knife that was reflecting the moon's glow. He anticipated the move of the body clutching the knife, which thrust forward its arm to stab him. Shifting out of the way, he grabbed the wrist of the assailant before pushing the hand to turn the dagger into the owner's stomach.

He reasoned that the murkiness was why anybody could have dared to attack him. Everybody knew that threatening this man meant certain death. Especially when he was on the way home.

**ooooo**

Poison Ivy had grown quite attached to the house where she and Candy were now residing. When she had first arrived, she was dissatisfied by its appearance and location. On the end of a grimy, shadowy street, Ivy was surprised that Sweet Tooth would let his pregnant girlfriend stay in a place that seemed to be the birthplace of the lowest of criminal activity.

But he had promised it was safe. As much as Ivy had doubted his words when she saw her new temporary home, even Candy praised the building. Apparently this was a place where the couple stayed in whenever they wanted to lay low, or formulate plans when there were no henchmen to worry about. Candy always seemed to have a ridiculously happy face on when she discussed her vacations with Sweet Tooth here, so Ivy didn't let her go into too much detail.

From the outside of the building, Ivy guessed that it had been abandoned for many years. It was painfully grey, and seemed to be suffocated with plant life.

When the door creaked open however, she found it had been recently refurnished. The whole inside of the house was decorated in bright colours; the pinks and blues reminding of cheerful childhood memories. All in all, she liked the place.

She had even made friends with the creeper vines wrapped around the windowsills.

It was when she was visiting her new plant buddies that she noticed the person approaching her. She had stayed talking with Candy until Ivy decided that it was late, and her friend should be resting. After making sure Candy was properly settled in her bed, Ivy thought she wouldn't be needed for assistance and could safely see to her plants.

As the figure drew closer, she started to wish that she had waited until morning.

The vines reacted to her defensiveness, preparing to strike on her command. Just as she was about to tell them to attack, the person stepped close enough for her to recognise his features.

"Sweet Tooth?"

He continued to move forwards until he was stood right infront of her.

"Sweet Tooth?"

Ivy stared at him in shock, and took in his appearance.

_What is he doing here?_

_Is Candy in danger?_

_What's happened to him?_

_Wait...is that blood?!_

"I think you should come inside."

He merely nodded before following her into the house. Once the door was closed behind them, Ivy let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Sweet Tooth but he was already moving, looking into the kitchen doorway on the left before opening the door next to it. Sighing again, she headed after him as he looked into various rooms along the hallway.

"Is everything alright?"

Sweet Tooth didn't answer as he continued his search of the house, looking into various rooms without success.

...Until he opened the final door on the right. Ivy saw him truly react for the first time that night, his face brightening at what he had found.

"It is now."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm not sure what to do, Alfred."

"Well, Master Bruce, I recommend apologising to Miss Kyle and arranging a dinner date to get back on her good side."

"Alfred...You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"I presume then you are contemplating the current situation between Gotham's favourite psychotic couple."

Batman viewed a photo of Sweet Tooth and Candy on the main Bat-computer monitor. He had just returned from watching the two, and Ivy, for the second day at their current location. Alfred was collecting the discarded Bat-suit from where it had been left on the floor and was folding it up to prepare for laundry.

"May I suggest coming up for supper, Master Bruce? Master Dick has been waiting for you to return, and he will be disappointed if he doesn't get to see you. I believe he has a lot to tell you."

At that point the door to the Batcave burst open and a teenager hurried down the stairs over to them.

"Bruce! I didn't know if I would get to see you, I really wanted to tell you about my night, sorry that I wasn't able to come out crime fighting, I had a fantastic time at the theatre!"

Batman chuckled as the boy excitedly bounced in front of him.

"So, how was your date with Barbara?"

"Hey, it was not a date!"

"Whatever you say."

"It wasn't! Anyway, I had a great time. It was amazing!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"So…how did your night go?"

Bruce settled into a chair as Dick leaned against the computer console. The boy looked up at the picture displayed on the monitor and raised his eyebrows.

"These guys giving you trouble again? I thought that you had tracked down where they were."

"I have, Dick, it's just..."

"What's the problem? It's two days 'til she's ready, right? You said you'd have to inform the GCPD and get her to safety before then."

"I know."

Dick looked at his friend; an inquisitive look on his face. Bruce understood he was expecting an explanation.

"I...I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I've seen differences in Sweet Tooth these past few days. It seems like he...actually cares. I don't know how she did it, but Candy may have changed him. Maybe they should be given a second chance with this child. This pregnancy has already altered their behaviour."

"Bruce...I think you should go to bed. You're stressed right now, and I don't think you're thinking stuff out as well as you usually do. You do remember who we're talking about, right? You wouldn't even let me go to some of their crime scenes before checking for anything that could 'harm my innocence.' I dread to think what that kid will be put through."

"You're...right, Dick. I've haven't been able to rest lately with Tetch and Zsasz on the loose. I need to inform Gordon of Candy's whereabouts before we lose the child forever."

The Dark Knight's strict glare suddenly turned into a smile as he rose from his seat.

"Come on, I think we would both benefit from a good night's sleep. We've both had interesting days; me out on rooftops...you on a date with Barbara..."

"It was NOT a date!"

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Humming to the daisy that was potted on the table, Poison Ivy glanced at her two housemates out of the corner of her eye. Before when she saw Sweet Tooth and Candy together, she would be trying to pull them apart; become embarrassed by them; or just shout at them (when Candy had been _particularly _annoying).

But now, she smiled. She couldn't believe that she would ever be pleased to see them sat side-by-side; however she liked the way they complimented each other. It was clear to anybody that they belonged to each other. Sweet Tooth, Candy and their child.

For nearly four months Ivy had had to deal with Candy's various issues and cravings (_Candy doesn't even like tuna, so why does she want it on her pancakes?_), and she started to regret offering to look after her friend. Sure, she had stayed with Candy before, but that was only in small dosages. And now, there was even more reason for her to be constantly asking Ivy to help her out.

Ivy didn't know how anyone could be so irritating, and she was becoming less confused at how Sweet Tooth lost his temper with her all the time.

But as soon as that thought entered her head, Ivy would grit her teeth and listen to Candy's annoying chatter. It was his fault that she was in this mess in the first place, and she had no-one else to turn to. It was this belief that kept Ivy from not yelling at her, and going out to buy whatever Candy desired. Ivy's hatred of Sweet Tooth was what kept her going through the hard months, and preparing for the arrival of the little one.

This is why she was so surprised by his behaviour over the past two days. Gone was the foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, and in seemed a guy she could actually like.

Well, just a little...

Leaving the lounge, Ivy went to open the front door. She would go and see the creeper vines, they had grown so very fond of her and she was very much enjoying their-

Ivy almost screamed when she saw the police car speeding towards the house. She quickly slammed the door shut, but not before noticing the many more GCPD vehicles arriving outside.

"Sweet Tooth!"

Hearing Ivy's shout, he left the lounge to ask her what the problem was.

"What is..."

Ivy opened the door to show him the inescapable force surrounding them.

"Crap!"

The door was shut again as they rushed back to Candy.

"Okay, okay. There's about a hundred uniformed police outside, all carrying guns and batons. There's three of us and I think a sharp kitchen knife in the drawer over there."

Ivy checked her statement by looking for the utensil.

"Oh, scrap that. This rolling pin is pretty sturdy, though."

As she went back to where Sweet Tooth stood, he turned to address Candy.

"Hey, you don't have your Bubble-Gun, do you? I kinda need it right now, and all my weapons were confiscated in Arkham. Damn, I should have taken that dagger from that guy's stomach..."

"Oh sorry, SweeTart, I left my Pop Gun at that abandoned Wal-Mart."

"Candy, we haven't been there for THREE YEARS!"

"We went there after my last birthday! Don't you remember when-"

Loud banging at the door alerted Ivy of their hurry.

"Guys, now is not the time. Is there anyone who can help us?"

"Hm...Crane's inside, Wesker's rehabilitated, Eddie's nowhere to be found."

Sweet Tooth placed a finger under his chin as if in deep concentration.

"What about Harvey? Oh, I don't have his number...But I'm sure you do, right Pam?"

Ivy glared at him venomously as she prepared a comeback, but was interrupted by the front door being ripped from its hinges.

As the villains prepared for the intruders, a sudden squeal was emitted from Candy. Sweet Tooth looked at her as she scrambled to sit up from her chair.

"SweeTart...it's coming."

"What?"

Ivy noticed the reason of Candy's panicked state as she stared at the ruined chair behind her.

"Oh, God, her waters have broken!"

At this point numerous police officers were crowded into room, with Commissioner Gordon following them. Sweet Tooth held Candy's hands as he smiled at her.

"Look on the bright side. I'm sure they've got a damn good nursery at the crazy house."

**A/N: YOU'VE ARRIVED AT PANIC STATION!**

**By Sweet Tooth's "home" in the first section, I wasn't referring to a certain place, exactly. If you remember in the first chapter Candy was wondering where her home was-and decided that it was with Sweet Tooth. I'm sure you understand what I was meaning. Fluffy. Sweedy candy floss.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sweet Tooth had been through his fair share of precarious situations. He'd lost count of the guns pressed to his forehead, the bones broken in his body and the scars etched into his skin. But for some reason, this was a lot worse.

He took great pride in having no fear. Scarecrow had tried to taunt him on many occasions with some long-lost childhood trauma, but none presented themselves.

So, why was he scared now?

He held Candy's hand as she was placed on a bed in Arkham's medical wing. They had been rushed to the asylum as she went into labour, and after a very quick word with a doctor, Sweet Tooth had been allowed to stay with her through the birth.

"SweeTart, I'm frightened."

He looked down and felt his own internal distress reflected on Candy's features. He knew why this was different to all he had faced before. On those life-threatening occurrences he was all-to-familiar with; it was usually only he who was in the firing line. Of course Sweet Tooth couldn't be beaten at the hands of some random thugs (he was hoping to be Batman's first kill), but he didn't fear the prospect of death. He had had a taste of it before, when he had been hospitalised for a few months. It was a strange flavour, one he wanted to try again sometime. That's why he liked to keep his victims just close to the end, to ask them how it felt. Then after he had been reminded of the feeling on the tip of his tongue, he would let them descend into the sweetness that greeted them beyond.

His enemies knew that threats wouldn't work on him. They all shared stories of how his head was messed up, and to torture him was to do him a favour. He had nothing that he cared about, so there was nothing to steal from him.

Candy was where they found the opportunity to tease Sweet Tooth. She could take care of herself, and a band of hired henchmen would not be enough to restrain her. But then someone who really wanted to grab Sweet Tooth's attention would catch her at her weakest, and Candy would be left bruised and battered until he noticed her absence.

He always got her back, and made sure that whoever had taken her paid for playing with his things. Because that was what Candy was to him, a piece of his property that he didn't share. It was renowned in the criminal world how protective he was of her, and it was a death wish to steal her from him.

But everyone knew that it wasn't through his love, or his care for her, that he did it. It made him seem weak to have his prized possession stolen, and he didn't like losing his doll.

At least, that's what he told himself. As he saw her panicked eyes looking for comfort in his, he had a feeling that he had been lying to himself for a long time now. It wasn't a bad feeling.

The worry overpowered his mind again as he realised that he just wasn't concerned for her. No, he had to admit that he was scared for himself to. And for the little person he would be meeting soon.

"You'll be fine. I'm here."

**ooooo**

Sweet Tooth was sure he was going to lose his hand. He was going to miss it, he preferred shooting with his left, but Candy's grip on it was far too tight for him to feel it anymore.

It felt like hours that he had been sat there beside her bed, doctors bustling around to make sure the birth went as smoothly as possible. He hated every minute of it, and so many had passed. The doctors' encouraging, the complaining, the screaming, the blood...woah, that doesn't look good.

Quickly turning his head away, Sweet Tooth's eyes fell upon Candy's face. He decided that he could cope through this, as she was in a lot more pain than he was.

Sweet Tooth winced as her hand crushed his again.

**ooooo**

"So, what are we gonna call her?"

"Well, I guess Jonathan isn't really suitable..."

Sweet Tooth was seated in a chair next to Candy's bed as she was resting. After a few excruciating long hours, finally the ordeal was over. Sweet Tooth had never found anything more stressful in his entire life, and he had been up against the Bat almost every week for the past four years.

As soon as the baby had been detached from her mother and announced as a girl, she had been taken away to be put under the care of the medical staff. Although Sweet Tooth didn't like this, he reasoned with himself that it was the best thing for his daughter. So now he was alone with Candy in the asylum's hospital. Well, except for a guard of course.

Candy let out a small giggle.

"Honey, Jonathan was never a suitable name for our kid."

"Oh, I don't think Professor Crane would be happy to hear that."

She smiled at this, before quietly yawning.

"You better get some sleep. You've had a busy day."

Candy nestled herself down in her pillow, and laid there still for a few minutes. Sweet Tooth guessed she had fallen asleep, until she lifted her head up to speak to him.

"Hey, SweeTart?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think I know what to call her."

"Really? Well, I suppose I haven't come up with any good ideas, so go ahead."

"You'll love this, SweeTart. We should call her Ruth."

Sweet Tooth chucked as he realised what she meant.

"Our _Baby Ruth_. Candy...that's perfect!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Hm...Ruth Cane. Sounds good."

"Cane? But that's my last name, SweeTart. Surely-"

"Seeing as I don't even know my real name, she can't have that. And Ruth Tooth, Candy? Seriously? No, she's having your name."

"Ruth Cane it is, SweeTart. Y'know, I never actually thought about surnames before. Sure, I've pictured us having children someday, but I didn't think about that."

"Okay, Candy. Now go to sleep."

"Right."

Soon she had drifted asleep, and Sweet Tooth continued to sit there beside her bed. He found he didn't want to leave when a guard came to escort him back to his cell, but he really was tired. It had been a busy day for both he and Candy, and he was glad that he could sleep easy now.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Poison Ivy had been taken straight back to her cell when she had arrived at Arkham. She hadn't particularly minded this; she felt that she would have been intruding on a special moment between the couple. Plus, she didn't really want to see Candy go through childbirth.

It had been two days since she had seen either of the villains, but she had heard a little about them. Some of the inmates were gossiping during recreational time, and it wasn't too hard to work out which rumours were true and which weren't.

Many had sought after her to discover more that they could spread around, but she glared at the little ones, and threatened the larger ones. Now they all left her alone, except for members of the Rogues Gallery. They were her friends in a sad, depressing way.

Right now Ivy would be thankful for any friendly conversation to lift her spirits. It was painfully obvious just how few friends she had, as she sat in silence every minute in her cell. When Candy had arrived in the female wing of Arkham four years ago, she was placed in the cell just to the left of Ivy's and immediately introduced herself with a cheerful smile.

Ivy initially was annoyed by the bubbly chatter constantly grating on her nerves, but gradually she warmed to the girl. And at this moment, she would be thankful for any worthless gossip from the room next door.

The depressive thoughts continued to flood Ivy's mind as her guard, wearing a sticker proclaiming him to be "Dan" (it had been decided that badges were too risky for staff to wear), arrived to take her to the recreational room.

Once Dan left her in the large room, Ivy took note of the other inmates currently using their free time. Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch were playing chess in the corner, Garfield Lynns and Victor Fries, wearing a specially adapted suit, were arguing in the corner, and Harvey Dent was muttering to himself while sat at a badly damaged table near the barred window.

As she sat alone on the ruined sofa placed in front of the TV, Ivy continued to wonder how her friend was doing. After all these years of fights and fallouts, she never would have guessed that it would be the prospect of a child that seemed to turn Sweet Tooth into a gentleman. Now she wouldn't be needed anymore to fix Candy after he broke her.

Ivy would have been lying if she said she wasn't upset by this news. It had become routine for her to look after Candy when she was in need, and she was Ivy's best friend. She guessed she would rarely see Candy anymore as Sweet Tooth had changed, and she could trust them to look after each other.

In a way, she wanted things to go back to the way they were. Before the pregnancy Sweet Tooth had mostly stopped hitting Candy as violently, and it was just emotional trauma that hurt her-

_Wait. What the hell kind of friend am I? I want my best buddy to be abused by her boyfriend? After all these years of trying to get him to appreciate her, I want him to continue treating her like crap?_

Ivy shook her head to remove the thoughts from her mind. She had been over-thinking this over the past couple of days, but she couldn't shake the feeling of rejection.

"Hello, Pam."

The redhead looked to see Two-Face taking a seat beside her.

"Hi, Harv. Did I win the coin toss? Oh, wait, they don't let you have that in here, do they?"

"It took a lot of persuading for me to come over here, Pam. You could at least treat me with respect."

"I dated you, and then tried to kill you. Call that respect, Harv?"

Ivy frowned as she cupped her chin in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Harv, you didn't deserve that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I guess that you're missing your friend, huh?"

A sigh answered his question.

"You've always made such a point, Pam, that you don't need anybody else. I know as well as anybody that you don't, and you shut yourself anyway from company. That's why I don't get how this is such a big deal to you. Surely a rose would be a better friend than Candy?"

"I don't know, Harv. I guess she found just that little bit of human in me that craved another's company."

"Yeah, she's done that a couple of times now."

"Hm...I guess you've just got to find that special someone out there."

"Yeah, everything's better in twos."

They were interrupted as someone shouted to Ivy.

"Oi, plant. You can see that Candy girl now."

Looking to the rec. room's doorway, Ivy saw Dan approaching her.

"Doctors say you can visit the happy family. Let's go."

As Ivy rose from the sofa, Two-Face also stood up.

"I guess this is my cue to leave, Pam. I'm there if you need to talk again."

A genuine smile lit up Ivy's face as she turned to him.

"Thanks, Harv."

Ivy then went to Dan, who roughly grabbed her arm.

"You really know how to treat a girl."

"Shut up."

She dragged her feet as she was pulled past the many patient cells, but Ivy was excited to see Candy and the baby. After all the time and effort she had put into making the pregnancy easier, she hoped for some recognition. Maybe she could be the kid's auntie.

Ivy felt a lot better after Two-Face's talk and the upcoming visit, so she was becoming quite agitated in her wait to see the family. She guessed they would be as happy to see her as she was them, and couldn't help but smile as she was walked through the asylum's hospital's doors.

This is why she was so surprised by the scene in front of her. Two doctors, who stood with their arms crossed, were opposite Sweet Tooth, Candy and four guards. The hired men were trying to hold the girl back as she screamed at the doctors, but Sweet Tooth was the only one who was able to keep a grip on her.

"HOW COULD YOU?! How could you take my baby away?!"

"Ms. Cane, we assure you that Ruth is completely safe and-"

"SAFE?! WHY WOULDN'T SHE BE SAFE?! WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD HURT HER?! I certainly wouldn't, but I'll hurt someone around here if I'm not allowed to see her!"

Candy tried to rush towards the doctors again, but Sweet Tooth kept his arms firmly held around her waist. He was whispering into her ear, and she was growing calmer under the influence of his quite words. Ivy noticed that he seemed calm about the whole situation, as if he had expected it.

She decided that for now it was best to stay right out of the way. Everybody else in the ward seemed to have taken on that tactic, and the doctors not involved in the argument were tending to their patients in the beds furthest from where Candy was thrashing about.

"You must understand that in your condition, we cannot allow you to tend for a child. If your stability improves during therapy, you may be allowed to visit-"

The doctor was cut short as Candy tackled him to the ground. Sweet Tooth had released his restraints on her when he realised what the doctor was implying, and now stood watching as Candy repeatedly punched the fallen man.

Ivy was beginning to regret the various strength-enhancing shots she had given Candy to improve her resistance to the chemicals Sweet Tooth and she used, as the girl kept smashing the doctor's head into the floor.

The guards were now all trying to get a hold of Candy as she slowed down her attack. It didn't take long after her initial outburst to have the woman in handcuffs, and the guards started to drag her towards the doors. Sweet Tooth started to walked behind them until more men arrived to restrain him.

"Take 'em to their cells. The orders are to keep 'em apart until improvements are seen in their recovery."

Sweet Tooth was pulled out of the ward as he was taken to the male wing, as Candy was moved in the opposite direction.

"YOU WON'T KEEP MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! Oh, hi, Red."

Candy continued to struggle as she was led past where Ivy stood. Her face broke out into a smile as her friend looked on, dumbstruck.

"I would love to chat, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'm sure we'll catch up later, 'kay? Toodles!"

As soon as Candy left the room, her mood swiftly changed again. A loud crash was heard as a man screamed in pain, with Candy yelling threats at her attendants. Ivy stood still, trying to take in what she had just witnessed, until Dan came to walk her back to her cell. Many doctors were now in the ward, as the man beaten on the floor was tended to.

"I haven't seen something this bad for a while. That chick's gonna be in real trouble.

Ivy sighed as Dan voiced his thoughts.

"Believe me, it's going to get a lot worse."

**A/N: Initially the next chapter was going to be in this one to make a long part, but it worked off better this way. Also, Ivy wasn't really intended for this chapter but somehow she got herself into a big chunk of the chapter! And that Two-Face thing? He was in it before I knew what I was writing!**

**Sorry I took a while to update, but school's been pretty busy recently. 15/12/12 meant that the AVPSY script and album were released! I've been listening to Get In My Mouth constantly. Literally, I can't stop. I'm addicted to Jeff Blim. Plus, now that this story has become properly developed, I'm becoming less certain of my chapters. Now I feel a duty to all of the totally awesome people who have stuck with this story for so long, and myself, to get this as right as I can. I sent three different updated "finished" drafts of this chapter to poor Xenovia77 to read, and I read each one myself many, many times. I've rewritten this a lot, so I really hope it was all worth it!**

**Jonathan Crane-Scarecrow**

**Jervis Tetch-Mad Hatter**

**Garfield Lynns-Firefly**

**Victor Fries-Mister Freeze**

**Harvey Dent-Two-Face**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"What are we going to do?"

Dr. Arkham looked at those seated around his office. He had called in the doctors of Candice Cane, Sweet Tooth, and Pamela Isley, to discuss the situation that was now on their hands. Commissioner Gordon had also been invited; who informed Batman of the meeting.

Arkham's question was met with silence.

"Well, Mr. Wayne has only agreed to look after the child for one month. I highly suggest that we arrange something before that time frame is over. What that something is, I'm not certain. That's what I hope all of you can help me with."

He gestured to the people before him. Dr. Young straightened in her chair as she spoke.

"Forgive me for asking, Dr. Arkham, but I would like to know why I have been called to this meeting. None of my patients will be greatly affected by any decision made regarding this issue."

"Dr. Young, I believe Ms. Isley is your patient?"

She turned to Batman and nodded in confirmation.

"She has had lots of experience with the relationship between Sweet Tooth and Ms. Cane, and was supporting them during the crucial moments of the pregnancy. Isley can give us an important insight into the way they interact with each other, and how she believes they will interact with Ruth."

Dr. Young seemed satisfied with this explanation, but Commissioner Gordon frowned at the Caped Crusader's words.

"Am I to understand that you wish for the child to be with her natural parents? I'm not sure of your meaning, Batman."

"I'm sure that Mr. Wayne would be willing to care for Ruth until a foster family has been arranged, but I believe there is a chance that she could be with her birth parents."

Gordon and the rest of the room looked at him in disbelief.

"I think I understand Batman's reasoning."

Now the attention was drawn to Dr. Leland.

"As Candice's doctor, I have studied her thoughts and behaviour for many years now. Before her emotions would differ constantly; contentment, sadness, anger, but I've never noted such a substantial change than what she has displayed from becoming a mother. This could be what she needs to finally accept the wrongness of her actions, and to become a member of society once more."

Understanding was settling in the others' minds as Leland continued.

"I also believe that similar observations have been made in Sweet Tooth's behaviour."

Dr. Tam glanced at her in surprise, as he realised she was expecting him to talk about his patient.

"Err...yes. Of course I have very little experience with Mr. Tooth, though I have seen differences in his actions now to what his previous doctors have recorded. It could be highly beneficial to his mental state if he had to undertake this responsibility."

"But what if they don't improve? We'd be happily giving over an innocent child to a pair of psychotics."

Arkham folded his hands as he thought over the points raised by Leland and Gordon.

"I understand your concern, Commissioner, and am also unhappy with this entire situation. However Ruth could be the motivation we have been looking for, for over four years. She can be used to convince Sweet Tooth and Ms. Cane to co-operate with therapy, and to recover their mental stability. We have often stated that any of our patients can be treated if they are willing to improve. I have confidence that we can restore their places in society.

"Now, we will have to ensure the success of this plan before letting Ruth meet her parents. Dr. Young, I ask you to hold a session with Ms. Isley to understand further the changes in Sweet Tooth's and Ms. Cane's behaviour and attitude. She is a key witness to their actions, and is likely to have a different viewpoint to us, or the parents. Dr. Leland and Dr. Tam, you need to present the idea of your patients' willingness as the only option if they want to see Ruth. I leave it to you to decide how to best approach this subject."

The three doctors rose from their chairs and left the room to make the necessary arrangements. Arkham turned to where Gordon sat, and Batman stood.

"You are welcome to watch our patient interviews when they are held. We will inform the police department of when that shall be."

The Commissioner got out of his chair, and went to shake Arkham's hand.

"We thank you for your assistance in this matter. It's a difficult situation to handle, but I'm sure your staff will be able to choose the best course of action."

With that Gordon left, with Batman closely following behind him. Arkham sighed as he rubbed his temple, and then pressed the button to activate the intercom on his desk.

"Yes, Dr. Arkham?"

"Ms. Leech, I think I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Good morning, Ms. Isley. How are you feeling today?"

"Terrible."

Dr. Young raised an eyebrow at her patient sat on the other side of the small table between them.

"And what do you think is the reason for that? Lack of sleep? A side effect to your medication? Or issues regarding the other inmates?"

"Two out of three, but those little green pills don't seem to be helping."

"We can re-evaluate your prescription for you, but right now I would like to focus on the other issues you've been dealing with. Primarily, the situation involving Ms. Cane."

"Go on."

Ivy leaned forward in her chair so she was angled closer to her doctor.

"In their current mental climate, it is unlikely that Ms. Cane or her partner will be able to see Ruth under any circumstances. This includes visits that would take place with guards present, and doctors monitoring them. So, with the information we have on these patients, they will never be allowed contact with their daughter.

"However, recent changes have been observed in their behaviour, I presume that's where your issues have evolved from, and could mean a better chance of improvement in therapy with them. You are someone who has known Ms. Cane and Mr. Tooth for years, and will have noticed these differences the most."

"Am I to understand that if Candy and Sweet Tooth become legally sane, they will be allowed to have custody over their daughter?"

Dr. Young looked undecided for a moment, and then nodded to Ivy.

"Correct, Ms. Isley."

"You want to know if they will agree to treatment. Hm...Although I would prefer my friend to be able to live life how she wants, I believe that she will work with you. She's been talking constantly about Ruth, even more than her "SweeTart". That brings me on to Sweet Tooth. You know that over the years we've had our differences, and I didn't believe he cared for Candy at all."

"Yes, you have been quite vocal in your dislike for him in the past."

"So, you know that what I'm going to say isn't influenced by our relationship. He has changed for this baby, and I think he will be willing to again."

"He will accept treatment to be able to live with Ruth?"

"And Candy. For them, I think he can do it. It's going to be hard for both of them to give up their way of life, but they can do it."

Dr. Young quickly scribbled notes of Ivy's speech, then looked back up at the patient once she had finished.

"Now, what side effects have you been having to your medication?"

**ooooo**

"I'm sorry for the restraints Candy, but after your attacks on many of Arkham's staff, it is a necessary precaution."

Candy stopped wriggling in the chains that tightly bound her to the chair when she realised that it wasn't likely that she could escape. Also as she was locked inside a room alone with Dr. Leland, there wouldn't be much point trying.

"As we've discussed before, I've handled previous cases similar to yours. There was a particular one that was almost identical to your stability issues, which is the primary reason why I took you on as a patient. However I have never handled a situation, or ever heard of one, that we are currently now facing. Firstly Candy; tell me how you are feeling today."

"That's Ms. Cane to you."

"You have never had issues with me calling you that before. In fact, you were the one who agreed to respond during therapy if I did. I suspect that right now you feel betrayed, and alone, so you don't feel that you can trust me. I'm your doctor Candice. I'm here to help you. So, how are you feeling today?"

Candy dropped her glare at Leland, and frowned as she thought over the question.

"How I feel? Everything you've said and more. I feel...I feel..."

She suddenly broke down in tears, and started struggling against her bonds again.

"I WANT MY BABY. I WANT...I want ST."

Dr. Leland looked at her patient helplessly as she painfully cried out for her family.

"Candy, I understand how-"

"No. You. DON'T. You can have everything you want, but I can have nothing. I have no idea where my daughter is, and the love of my life is being kept away from me. Do you know how that feels? DO YOU?"

"Candy, I understand how you're reacting to this. It's been difficult for you during these many years, but especially now. You can change that. You can pick a better future for yourself, one with Ruth in it. All you have to do is agree to co-operate with me to make you better."

"So, so...I can be with my family?"

"Yes. All you have to do is stop this life of crime that you've been living for far too long. If the doctors of Arkham sign that you are legally sane, you will be reunited with your daughter."

Candy's face scrunched up in deep thought, and her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"But what about Sweet Tooth? Would he be allowed to live with us?"

"He will be offered the same chance as you. It is up to him whether he will accept it."

Her patient was clearly pleased with this news, but soon her features adopted a look of panic.

"I want to see him."

"Candy, I have not been given permission to allow-"

"I can't do it without him."

"You can do it for yourself. You can-"

"Please. I just need to talk to him alone. Please do this for me, and then I'll do everything you want."

Leland sighed deeply before nodding her head.

"I'll see what I can do."

**ooooo**

"I'd prefer it if they weren't here."

"Who's "they", Mr Tooth?"

Sweet Tooth gestured to the wall on his right.

"You know who I mean. I'm presuming you're going to want to speak about my private life, which isn't of any concern to the staff here. Batman and the Commissioner will want to stay of course, but I suggest the others go do the jobs they're supposed to be doing."

There was silence for a few minutes before Dr. Tam spoke again, which sparked a small smirk onto Sweet Tooth's face.

"It has been awhile since our last meeting, which also happened to be our first. As I have only taken you on as a patient recently, it is difficult to assess how best to deal with this current issue."

Sweet Tooth chuckled at the doctor's words.

"Yes, no-one really knows what to do, do they? You guys must hate me right now."

"Mr. Tooth, I can assure you that many people have sympathy for your case during this time."

The patient laughed harder at the absurdity of this statement.

"I've been here a lot longer than you have, and you won't believe the number of attempts there have been to kill me. You know that Gotham will see you as a hero if you just put a bullet through my brain. And now, I'll be seen as a bigger monster than before."

"You said that "I'll be seen as," which implies that you believe yourself not to be what Gotham thinks you are. What is your opinion on society's perception of you?"

"I understand entirely where they're coming from, and I'm pleased for it."

"Well, of course the media is important in your line of work. Why do you think they will think differently of you now?"

"I'm different to them. I don't conform to their rules, so I can't be one of them. To think that I've attempted to have some sort of a "normal life" will anger society. I'm not someone who is allowed to have "normal relationships" like "normal people," so I have broken the system."

"I have seen similar things written in your previous notes; however they are now in a completely new context. Many phrases intrigued me that you spoke, especially how you say you "attempted to have some sort of a normal life." This gives the impression that you are willing to give up everything you currently have for the sake of your family."

"Does it? I know you're new here Doc, but you don't seem to know me at all. Why would I care more about "my family" than my reputation?"

Sweet Tooth was surprised to see Dr. Tam smile at this as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, but you do care. I think that no matter how you want to be, you've changed now. And the problem is, is that it feels _right_. You just don't want anyone else to know, because you don't understand it. For once, you are uncertain of yourself and your desires."

"Well, I think you're mistaken."

"Really? So what if I told you that if you agree to let me help you, you can live a normal life with Candy and Ruth. All you have to do is give up being Sweet Tooth, and be declared sane."

"I would ask if I can talk to Candy."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That is an "I want to speak to my girlfriend privately before I make family decisions.""

Dr. Tam looked at his patient smugly, who sneered back in turn.

"I thought so. I will see what I can do for you.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Sweet Tooth leaned against the wall in the small room, which was empty except for a wooden table placed in the centre. He knew the room that he had been escorted to, and was pleased that it had no one-way screens or cameras. He often used it to hide from guards during an escape, or to meet with Candy alone.

Several minutes passed, before the door opened again and someone was roughly pushed inside. As the person fell to the ground, the guards quickly slammed the door back shut again. Sweet Tooth approached the person, and then gently picked them up from the ground when he realised it was Candy.

"Candy baby, are you alright?"

"I'm-I'm fine. Wait..."

She suddenly hugged Sweet Tooth tightly as she registered who he was.

"Oh, SweeTart, I never thought I'd see you again! I love you, I love you, I love you, SweeTart!"

"And I love you, Candy."

She grinned at him, and he smiled just as widely back.

"I will never tire of hearing that."

Candy wrapped her arms around Sweet Tooth's neck and brought her lips to his. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her longingly after being separated for too much time. As it started to become more passionate, she broke off the kiss which led to him letting out a small whine.

"SweeTart, I want to do this forever, but they won't let us. Not unless we agree to stop being the Candy Prince and Princess of Crime. And we'll never see Ruth again, and-"

"Candy, ssh, it's going to be fine. I'm never going to give you up; not for Batman and not for Sweet Tooth. I am yours, and nobody else's."

"You mean...you'll agree to do it?"

Sweet Tooth kissed her again.

"I will if you will."

**The End**

**A/N: This is the End!**

**...Oh, but it's Not Over Yet! I have a very little something prepared for you very soon.  
**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Hang on, I won't be a minute."

Poison Ivy quickly washed off the soil and dirt from her hands so she could go and greet her guests. Glancing at the clock sat on her coffee table, she noticed that the visitors were ten minutes early, and had ruined her plan of planting all of the new seedlings before they arrived.

Despite this, she went to turn the doorknob with a wide smile on her face. As soon as Ivy pulled the door open to see her friends, something ran into her and wrapped its arms around her legs.

"Auntie Ivy!"

"Well, hello, Ruth."

Ivy laughed as she tried to detangle herself from the young girl's grip. Once she had Ruth safely stood beside her as she held her hand, Ivy looked up to the other people stood on her doorstep. The couple were perfectly ordinary in appearance, without vibrant make-up or bright clothing. The only thing they wore that attracted the eye's attention were pink and blue curacao shoes which encased their feet.

"Candice, it's so great to see you!"

Ivy hugged her friend with one arm as the other was still clung to by her niece. When she pulled away, she noticed the bemused look on the man's face.

"Oh, and it's good to see you too, Sam."

He laughed as Ivy then gestured for them to come inside. They made their way to the sofa, where Ruth released her hold on her auntie to sit on her father's lap. Ivy went to get them drinks as Candice settled herself beside her husband.

"It's been ages since I've seen you, Red. Did you only get out of Arkham last week?"

"Actually, I escaped twelve days ago. Scarecrow was spreading his fear toxin around the place, so it wasn't hard to slip out unnoticed. About time to, as I'd been stuck in there for four months since the Dark Knight dropped me off."

"Yeah, I hated that place. That's one of the best bits about reforming-I'll never have to go back. I don't know how I would have done it without my sweetheart."

Ivy went to place four glasses on the coffee table in time to see the adoring look Candice gave Sam. Instead of the sickening feeling she was used to whenever she saw that expression, now she smiled at the obvious affection between the two.

"So, what did the Bat get you for, Ivy?"

"You didn't hear about it?! My name was all over the news!"

She sighed at the blank glances that she received, and sat down in an armchair opposite her guests.

"I had been attending many of the exclusive parties in town, and getting to meet the most influential, and richest, men in America. As you can imagine, I had an interesting effect on these wealthy businessmen and was being handsomely rewarded for my efforts. Well, that was until I tried my seduction on Bruce Wayne, and Batman found out. It's a shame really, that plan was going better than I expected."

As she finished her story, Sam started chuckling.

"What's your problem?"

"Seriously, how many times have you tried that out? No wonder your schemes keep failing if you're repeating the same thing every time."

"He's got a point, Red. I've even helped you with that one before."

Sam turned to Candice in surprise.

"Wait, you've done that before? You never told me about this!"

"It was a long time ago, and Red did most of it...It's quite a funny story actually."

Ruth bounced excitedly at the chance to listen to one of Candice's tales about her previous life.

"Momma, I wanna hear a story!"

"Well, you see baby, Momma was a very...important person in Gotham, and one day your auntie Ivy ask me for help in her scheme-"

""_Help?!"_ I could have done it easily without you! It was more for your enjoyment than anything."

"_"Your enjoyment?" _I'd be interested to know exactly what you got up to during this scheme."

Candice pushed her mouth onto Sam's, which seemed to be a response he was happy with.

"So, as I was saying-"

"You're a bad influence on her, you know that?"

Sam turned to question Ivy, but there was an amused tone to his voice.

"Me?! Don't get me started on the trouble you got her into."

"Oh, and what trouble would that be?"

Candice coughed loudly to gain their attention. She was used to the playful arguments that now occurred between Sam and Ivy, and they were usually funny to listen to, but she was becoming impatient.

"So, do you want to listen to my story, or not?"

**A/N: It's Over Now! My first ever fanfic is complete!**

**Thanks to:**

**StarKid and DC for the majority of characters and the places in this story. And for being totally awesome.**

**Xenovia77 for putting up with me constantly asking her questions which don't make sense, and pestering her to read my chapters instead of doing important tasks.**

**And to all of my readers. You who have favourited, followed and reviewed have made a crazy fangirl very happy. Even if you're reading this now I'm incredibly thankful to you as it shows you've stuck with Sugar Baby until the end. Unless you just randomly clicked on this without looking at the rest, then I'll tell you off for reading the ending first! Still a review wouldn't go amiss...**

**I have a lot of random Sweedy ideas in my head. I can think of lots of things to write, but when I get down to it I find it hard to get it right (I'm told that I am a perfectionist which doesn't help). I've started The Candy Floss Collection if you're interested in more Sweedy, and have my own version of their beginning in my head. Feel free to send me any ideas of stories (they can be with any characters-I want to write a SuperBat songfic for no real reason), or say if you're interested in me writing a Sweedy origin story.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


End file.
